


Do Male Veela Even Have Mojo?

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex under influence of magic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds herself fascinating by her cousin, Louis Weasley. Of course, it is only an intellectual interest in his abilities. At least that's what she's saying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Male Veela Even Have Mojo?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hp-kinkfest in March 2013

"Well, he is fascinating isn't he?" Rose Weasley said over breakfast.

Across the table, Hugo did not look up from his cornflakes.

"Sis, what have I told you about non sequiturs at the breakfast table?"

“Not to?”

“That’s right. Now who are you talking about?” Hugo asked, though looking like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Louis, of course.”

“Our cousin?” Hugo finally put his spoon down.

“Do we know any other Louises?” Rose rolled her eyes at her little brother.

“Well, no, but you’ve never fancied any of our cousins before, either.”

“I didn’t say I fancied him! I just said he was fascinating. That’s all,” Rose said quickly.

“Yes, but that’s always been your code for…” Hugo saw the look on her face. “Never mind. Never mind. What is your _professional interest_ then, research girl?”

“Well, he’s part Veela, right? And he’s a guy. So does he do the same thing as his sisters? You know, that thing that makes all you guys go all brain dead and act like they’re the only thing in the world? I mean more so than usual.”

“I do not go brain dead!” Hugo objected.

“Well, it’s hard to tell in your case. Anyway, I was wondering if it was just a thing female Veela did or if there was a male equivalent.”

“Lovely. Why are you telling me this?”

“I was going to invite him over so I can ask him some questions. I just thought you should be forewarned. So you could put something on other than pyjamas or something.”

“Ha ha. I was actually planning to go out today anyway, Sis. Well, I am now, anyway. Have fun.”

\--  
Louis Weasley was perched on the cliffs above the beach a little way from Shell Cottage, enjoying the summer sun and the sea breeze, a half-read novel sitting next to him. It was a much needed time of relaxation for him after the end of his final year of Hogwarts and his N.E.W.T. examinations. Even better, he was in the grace period between the end of the school year and the publication of the results, so his parents were more or less letting him be and only hinting a few times a week that it was time for him to find a job and get out on his own.

He was just rifling through the pages of his book, looking for his place, when he heard a soft popping sound across the dunes. Turning towards it, he smiled, recognising the woman approaching him. Even in summer she was wearing a plain sweatshirt which clung to curves she was in total denial about having, and she’d attempted to tame her messy dark red hair by tying into a loose tail. 

“Heya Rose, what are you doing here, cuz?” Louis said. 

Louis, of course, had many, many cousins, having many uncles and an aunt, most of whom had multiple kids. It had been an annoying and often repeated joke at Hogwarts that the majority of names on any given register would be Weasley. Still, despite their great ranks, they were a rather close-knit group, and Louis was happy to see any of them.

“Looking for you, Louis,” Rose replied, coming to a stop next to him. “You enjoying your holidays?”

“Pretty much, but they tell me I’m going to have to grow up sooner or later. How about you? Still trying to get into research?”

Rose had been trying to get her foot in the door of any of several magical research posts ever since she’d left Hogwarts the previous year.

“Yeah, about that, I’m looking into this new place at the moment; a Magical Creatures Lab, and I think if I have some research already done to show them, it’d really help my chances.”

“Well, that sounds cool.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Rose looked like she was readying herself to take a leap and then, “I think you could help with it as well.”

“You calling me a magical creature?” Louis joked.

“Well, you are part-Veela.”

“Only a very small part,” Louis said cautiously.

“But still, you could really help me out if you came home with me and answered a few questions.”

Louis regarded her warily. He really wasn’t sure there was much he could tell her that she wouldn’t have already read in a text book somewhere. On the other hand, she was looking at him with such an eager expression that it was hard to refuse.

 

\---

If there was one cool thing, Rose thought, about being a fully qualified witch or wizard, it was the ease of movement, they enjoyed. Both she and Louis had passed their apparition tests, so travelling from the dunes outside Shell Cottage to her own parent’s home took a matter of moments.

“My parents are at work and Hugo said he was going out, so we’ve got the place to ourselves,” she said to Louis, though that actually seemed to increase his unease rather than settle him down. “Let’s go to my room, shall we?”

Louis was family after all, and there wasn’t anything really wrong with inviting a young man to your room if he was family. Anyway, all her notes were there, so it was much more convenient.

Rose’s room was quite large, with a bed in one corner and a wardrobe and chest of drawers in another. She knew she had less in the way of clothes than some young women of her age, but she had all she really needed. Besides, if she had more wardrobes it would have meant less room for her book shelves and her desk, which rather dominated the room. She had an office chair next to her desk and a comfy chair for reading nearby. She plonked herself down on the office chair and offered Louis the comfy one. 

“So anyway, I was going to ask you some questions, right?” she said, ferreting around the papers on her desk until she found a biro and a bit of parchment to write on.

“Yeah, so you said, but I still don’t understand what I can tell you,” Louis replied. 

“Well, like I said, I’ve been looking into magical creatures recently, particularly creatures with special abilities. You know, thestrals not being seen, house elf magic, and well… the stuff Veela can do. And you’re the Veela I know best.”

“And you want to know what… er… special abilities I have?”

“That’s right.”

He shifted uneasily.

“You could have asked my sisters, you know.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know them as well as you. Anyway, everyone already knows what female Veela can do.”

“Ok. Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I have any powers really. I mean I know it’s disappointing, but I’ve never managed to conjure fireballs without a wand or grow wings or anything, and believe me, I tried.”

“I guess transformations were probably out of the question considering you are only one-eighth Veela,” Rose said, making a brief note on her parchment, “but there’s another Veela ability I know your sisters can do, right?”

“You mean the allure?” Louis looked even more uncomfortable. “I’ve never tried that. I mean, I’m not going to criticise Vikki or Dom or anyone, but I figure that kind of thing would be really frowned upon if a guy tried to do it to a girl when she wasn’t… you know… interested.”

“But its not, you know, impossible? It’s something you could do?" She paused. "Would you try?”

“Whoa, what? On you?” Louis asked in a shocked voice. “No.”

“Oh come on, Louis, it’d be really interesting to know. And nothing’s going to happen. I’m not going to judge you or anything. Please.”

“Well. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes. Let me take some notes first, then we’ll give it a go.” Rose took a very long look at Louis.

Her cousin was quite tall and very slender without looking weedy; there was definitely some muscle tone visible on his arms. His lips were quite full and his features handsome. He took more after his mother, but there was some of Uncle Bill around the eyes and chin. Louis was undoubtedly handsome, but she didn’t feel any great lust for him. 

“Rose,” Louis said cautiously after a moment, “are you checking me out?”

“What? No!” Rose objected quickly. “I’m just establishing a base line for data: how I feel about you without the allure so I can compare the difference afterwards."

“Er... right. Of course.”

She finished her notes and then they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

“So are you going to try it out then, Louis?”

“All right, all right! I’ll try,” he said and then took a long look at her.

Rose noticed the way that Louis’ eyes were raking up and down her body, lingering on her legs and the way her jumper curved around her chest.

“Louis,” Rose said, “What are you doing?”

Louis blushed.

“I may have overheard my sisters talking about the allure when Dominique started using it, and Vikki always said it helped her bring up her allure if she was already… er… appreciative of the person she was going to use it on. At least at first. So I…” He broke off and looked heartily embarrassed. “Anyway you started it, cuz.”

“Oh well. Um fine. Whatever works for you,” Rose replied awkwardly.

“OK.. I think that’s it then. Here we go.” Louis’ brow creased in concentration and then Rose felt the slightest flutter of sensation wash across her with no discernible cause.

“I think you’ve got it! Keep going,” Rose exclaimed as she realised the allure really was taking effect.

Under her sensible jumper and t-shirt, Rose's nipples pressed against the inside of her bra, the fabric itching and irritating to her suddenly sensitive flesh.

"Interesting," she said in a faltering voice, making a hurried scribble of a note on her parchment. "You can stop now, Louis."

The temperature in the room increased another couple of degrees. Fluttering butterflies suddenly migrated to her stomach, and she shifted in her seat, suddenly aware that her sensations of arousal now extended between her legs.

""L-Louis!" Rose stammered urgently. "I said _stop_! Please!"

"I don't think I can." There was a note of panic in the young man's voice.

Rose looked at him in horror. Then their eyes met. That was the crucial mistake. She looked into his eyes, and they were sky blue and wide with fear. They were fascinating, and so deep and so _blue_. Rose felt the thread of her thought unravel as she got lost in them.

With an almighty wrench of her head, she broke eye contact with him. Unfortunately, this happened to direct her gaze downwards, sweeping across his long, limber body, his slender legs encased in tight jeans. Jeans with a lengthy bulge in them. _No_ , Rose firmly corrected herself, _No, that's just a crease in them. Surely._

"You should go," Louis said, and it seemed to take him a great effort to do so. "Really, Rose, just go."

Her heart hammering in her chest, Rose leapt to her feet and charged to the door, or tried to. Her legs did not seem to be fully under her own control any more.

If she had still been in any condition to make notes, Rose would have written this down. She’d have also have recorded the conclusion that she was rapidly coming to: that male Veela did indeed have the capability to cast a similar allure to the females, but it worked just as well at arousing them as it did anyone in their vicinity.

She reached the door, and after a moment’s hesitation she closed and locked it.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Louis said in something a lot closer to a growl than his usually soft voice. He’d followed her to the door to close it behind her. She turned back to him and found him less than a foot away.

“Got to see this through to the end,” Rose mumbled. “Ensures complete data.”

Almost unconsciously her hands raised, palms pressed against his chest. She could feel hard muscles through the fabric of his shirt. A small, detached part of her mind noted she was standing in her room groping her cousin's chest and this was not a normal occurrence, but she paid it no further attention. Instead she was moving closer, her hand sliding up to his shoulders as she lifted her head to kiss him on the lips. Louis tried to resist but she was persistent, capturing and nibbling on his bottom lip.

The moment his willpower failed was not hard to notice. His hands took hold of hers and removed them from his chest and pushed them above her head, propelling them both half a step back and pinning her wrists against the closed door. The look on his face took Rose's breath away. It was not the face of her cousin as she knew it. It was somehow harder, and a hunger filled his eyes.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?" Louis said. 

Rose barely had time to whimper 'yes' in reply before his mouth closed over hers and her voice became inaudible. His body surged up against her, pushing her against the door, her legs parting as his body moved between them, and the way the hard bulge in his trousers pressed against her meant the evidence was rapidly piling up against her 'just a crease' theory.

She rolled her hips, grinding back at him as they leant heavily against the door.

“There – mmmh- is a –ah- -b-bed – hmmf- over there you kno-hmmm,” Rose managed to say between frantically quick exchanges of kisses because if she didn’t she was sure he would just be screwing her up against the door before the minute was out.

Louis released her arms and stepped back slightly, but the warm feeling of closeness didn’t leave Rose, and she fidgeted from lack of contact. 

_Here’s a theory_ , Rose thought, _Veela powers lower your tolerance for clothes_. 

Indeed, every stitch she was wearing seemed uncomfortable now, and her hands moved to the hem of her jumper to start removing it. Louis’ hands moved to help her, and his fingertips brushed against her bare flesh. Shivers of delight spread from his touch as he managed to hoist both her jumper and t-shirt over her head at the same time. He yanked off his own shirt in a flash. At another time she might have been captivated by his smooth flat chest and the ripple of muscle just beneath the surface, but instead her hands reached for his waistline and tucked her fingers into it, while his arms reached around her to free her bra strap.

She fumbled a second before the button cooperated and then there was a long slow sound of the zip going down. The jeans and underwear fell free, and it turned out that _that_ had most definitely not been a crease in his jeans. 

_Is that a Veela thing? Or just good genes? More research required,_ she mentally noted before realising the implications of the thought.

Her fingers reverently traced the length of his cock and briefly cupped his balls, drawing a growl from Louis and a gentle push that sent her toppling back on the bed with a squeak of surprise.

Rose’s bushy auburn hair spread out across the bed cover in an unconfined mess, odd curls and clumps splaying off in every direction. Barely giving her time to kick off her trousers and knickers, Louis seized her ankles and placed them over his shoulders, half his cock disappearing inside her. Rose yelped, but she was so wet it was more in pleasure than any discomfort. Louis shifted his grip, hugging her legs to his chest as he lent in and oh so slowly slid the rest of his length inside her.

“Oh god,” she whimpered as his hips rested against her bum.

Then he started thrusting, quickly falling in to a fast rhythm, filling the room with the meaty sound of his body slapping against hers. Rose clawed at her bedding and cried out incoherently as he plunged deeply into her, a detached part of her noting that she’d never heard herself making noises quite like that before. _Possible result of Veela allure: loss of vocal control?_

“Rosie,” Louis moaned and she looked up at him; his deep blue eyes stormy with passion. “You look so damn sexy. Damn sexy. Fondle your tits for me now.”

And she did, her hands cupping her breasts, pressing them together for him. Her dark pink nipples sent thunder-shocks of sensation when she brushed against them with even the gentlest of touches. Combined with Louis’ renewed pounding it sent Rose hurtling over the edge and her body clenched and released in glorious climax.

She lay stunned on the sheets, gulping down air as quickly as possible. Past experience told her that after she came like that, she was often too sensitive to continue shagging, but neither of them seemed to be expressing any desire to stop. _Well, his stamina may be natural or not, but I’m pretty sure his allure is responsible on my part._

Louis released her legs and they flopped on to the bed as she hadn’t the strength to keep them in the air. Lowering himself so he lay fully atop her, Louis snogged her passionately again. Rose moaned unrestrainedly into his mouth as his hard chest pressed against her tits and his tongue plunged into her mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, Louis started to move his hips again, pulling back until only the head of his cock was within her and then pushing in his whole length inside her in a long smooth motion until Rose could feel his balls against her arse. Rose clutched at her lover’s back as he repeated the motion, again and again. Each time it felt even better. Each time he bottomed out the tip his cock pushed against a sensitive spot deep within her, causing her to let out a small ‘oh’ of pleasure, her toes to curl and her fingers to dig into his back. Her nails were neither painted bizarre colours nor particularly long but she could still imagine the many crescent-shaped marks she must be leaving there.

Louis buried his face in her voluminous red hair and began murmuring into her ear. In her lust-befrazzled state it took Rose quite a while to work out that she couldn’t understand what he was saying because he was speaking in French and not English. In fact, her mental processes all seemed to be misfiring as pleasure coursed through her. It seemed, for the first time in her life, that someone had actually succeeded in fucking her brains out.

She couldn’t tell who came first, whether the clenching of her inner muscles had finally set Louis off or whether the feeling of his come splattering over her insides had overwhelmed her. All she knew was that they were both pulsing in pleasure and collapsing in a jumble of limp limbs on her bed.

Reality came crashing back to them. With his orgasm done with, Louis’ allure was fading. It finally disappeared, and they both realised they were intertwined, breathing heavily and soaked with sweat.

Louis groaned lengthily and rolled off her, his softening dick coming free with a wet squelching sound, and they lay flat on their backs, trying to catch their breath. 

_This could get very awkward,_ Rose realised. She turned to Louis and saw him looking back at her, again looking slightly horror-struck, and the pink glow of exertion was rapidly being replaced by a solid brick red colour of complete embarrassment.

“Rosie, I’m so sor-” he started.

“Don’t,” Rose said, quickly cutting across him. He blanched until she continued. “Don’t apologise, Louis. I got myself into this. I chose to stay. It’s fine.”

“But we didn’t even, you know … protection and all that,” Louis blurted out.

“I’m wearing a charm for that. Pays to be prepared, you know,” Rose said. Then after a beat, seeing the expression on Louis’ face, she continued more quickly. “I mean not for this. I wasn’t wearing it especially because I thought…”

They both subsided into silence for a time.

“Well, at least we answered my question,” Rosie said eventually. “Male Veela _do_ have mojo.”

“Veela mojo?!” Louis exclaimed, scandalised. “That wasn’t mojo, babe, that was all me.”


End file.
